User blog:PurplePolkaDot18/Our Generation (2)
The scene shifts to the hallway by the music room, Caitlin: You didn’t have to walk me to class. Zig: Well I would’ve carried your cello to if you let me. Caitlin: No self-respected musician let’s anybody else touch their instrument. That sounded dirty didn’t it. Zig: A little. I think we have an audience. You see Tori and Trixie looking or glaring at Caitlin and Zig. Caitlin: Yeesh. Those looks could kill. You better get out of here. Zig: I’ll uh catch you later. Caitlin walks in the music room. Tori: What are you doing with Zig? Caitlin: We’re friends. He told me what happened. You went on a few dates then broke up. Maybe once you get over that the three of us can be friends together. Tori: He’s only using you to make me jealous. Your not his type. Caitlin: The type that posts 100 messages on his FaceRange wall. Trixie: It was only fifty. Tori: Trixie. Trixie: It’s better than 100. Caitlin: Maybe it’s time to except that your the one that’s not his type. Tori picks up her trombone. Caitlin: Don’t you dare. Tori spits on Caitlin with her trombone. Caitlin gets up from her chair and tackles Tori. They start pulling on each other’s hair. Ms. Oh: Girls office now. SEASON 11 THEME SONG STARTS The opening starts on the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go!! The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Noah taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name “Noah Crawford” fades in. Noah looks in amazement. His name fades out and turns around. It pans to the right and shows Lulu sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name “Lulu Antariksa” fades in. Lulu looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out. The camera zooms to the right and shows Cymphonique and Max in the music room playing their guitars and smiling. The name “Max Schneider” appears on the lower left of the screen below Cymphonique and then the name “Cymphonique Miller” fades in on the upper right below Cymphonique. Max's name fades out and then Cymphonique's zooms off to the left. The camera then zooms to the right and focuses in the gym where two cheerleaders throw another cheerleader and catch her. The camera zooms down where we see Trixie. The name “Dianna Argon” fades in. She's smiling as Samantha climbs up on her shoulder and grabs her leg to build a pyramid. The camera then focuses on Lexi standing on the other side holding onto Samantha's leg. The name “Nikki Reed” fades in. She looks up and smiles. The camera zooms up and focuses on Samantha. The name “Samantha Boscarino” appears. She's holding both arms up and smiling. Her name zooms off to the left. We see Trevor running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name “Taylor Lautner” fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and zooms to the right. The camera shows Caitlin and Jenna dancing. The name “Zendaya” appears on the lower left of the screen below Caitlin and then the name “Bella Thorne” fades in on the upper right below Jenna. Caitlin's name fades out and then Jenna's zooms off to the left. It pans to the right and shows Frankie and Dianna talking on a bench with each other and other people. The name “Mitchell Musso” fades in on the lower right below Frankie and then the name “Kristin Herrera” fades in on the lower left below Dianna. Frankie’s name fades out and then Dianna’s zooms off to the left. It pans to Cassie juggling a soccer ball on her knee. The name “Shay Mitchell” fades in. Cassie catches the ball in her hands and Cassie’s name fades out. The camera pans to the right and shows Tori sitting in the town car about to get out. The name “Alex Steele” fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Zig. Zig takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name “Ricardo Hoyos” fades in on the upper left. Alex's name fades out. Zig smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see T.T. walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name “Keke Palmer” fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see T.J. sitting at the computer. The name “Tyler James Williams” fades in on the lower left below T.J. He looks at T.T. and smiles. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jayden giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name “Sarah Hyland” comes in on the right. Katie Brittany then pushes Jayden out of the way and her name goes off on the right. The name “Selena Gomez” comes in on the left. Katie Brittany smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left and the camera pans to the right. It shows Kristen teaching a class. The name “Amy Adams” fades in and Kristen holds up a script. Kristen’s name fades out. The camera pans to Camille and Sammy Ann looking bored. The name “Ariana Grande” fades in on the lower left below Camille and then the name “Demi Lovato” fades in on the upper right below Sammy Ann. Camille’s name fades out and Sammy Ann’s zooms off to the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Luke takes someones hat off their head and Duncan comes in on the other side. The name “Avan Jogia” fades in on the lower right below Luke and “Brant Daugherty” fades in on the upper right below Duncan. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. McDowell comes up behind them and grabs them. The name “Chad Connell” fades in on the top below Mr. McDowell and Avan’s and Brant’s names dade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. The camera pans to the right where we see Rex in front of the school. The name “Jason Dolley” fades in.. He takes a picture with his phone pointed at the camera. He puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. His name fades out and he turns around and starts walking with his back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of his jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shifts to the office. Mr. McDowell: Okay now who would like to tell me how this little disagreement start. Tori: Well sir I was sitting in class tuning my trombone when Caitlin lunged at me. Caitlin: Because Tori spit on me. Tori: That’s a lie. Caitlin: Principal McDowell this all happened cause Tori is jealous cause I’m hanging out with a guy she likes. Tori: Also a lie. Mr. McDowell: Do you know how disappointing it is to see two smart girls fighting over a guys the first week of school. I’m going to leave for 5 minutes. Work things out one week’s detention and if your still at each other’s throats it’s 3 weeks got it? Caitlin and Tori: Yes sir. Mr. McDowell: Good. Mr. McDowell leaves and Caitlin sighs. Tori starts crying. Caitlin: Okay if this is your plan to make me take all the blame- Tori: One day Zig and I were happy. The next he wouldn’t answer my texts. I need to know what I did wrong like closure. Caitlin: I wish I could help but- Tori hugs Caitlin. Tori: You could talk to Zig for me. Caitlin: Okay fine but could you get off of me. Your getting snot on my shirt. Tori pulls away. The scene shifts to the drama room where Sammy Ann and Lulu are talking. Sammy Ann: I wonder what we’re doing? Lulu: Me too. Noah and Max walk over. Sammy Ann and Lulu: Hey guys. Noah and Max: Hey. Noah and Max sit down. Mani, Cymphonique and Katie walk over. Katie: And she had the nerve to. Mani: Apparently she did. Lulu: What are you guys talking about? Mani: Some girl tackled my cousin. But I’ll let her live because she’s going to help cousin get back with her ex-boyfriend. Cymphonique: I thought she said- Mani: Well if she doesn’t want to feel my cousin’s and my wrath then she should. Mani, Cymphonique and Katie sit down. The scene shifts to the social studies room. Mr. Perino: Now you will choose how to present your project. Let’s say you reenact a part of your topic you will have to explain what it was. Camille raises her hand. Camille: Mr. Perino? Mr. Perino: Yes Camille. Camille: Is it okay if I reenact a seen from the movie? Mr. Perino: Well what movie? Camille: The Titanic. Mr. Perino: Fine but you have to explain about what the Titanic was. The scene shifts to Caitlin sitting on the bench in front of the entrance. Zig: Sent to the office on the first week of high school. Caitlin: My parents are going to kill me. Zig: This is my fault you know. Zig sits down next to Caitlin. Zig: I got you wrapped up in my Junior High drama. Caitlin: So why did you break up with Tori? Did she do something wrong? Zig: I guess I didn’t want to start of high school with a girlfriend. I wanted to keep my options open in case if I met someone cool. Caitlin: That’s good. That’s really good. But I can’t tell Tori that. Zig: Why would you? Caitlin: She asked me to find out what went wrong in the relationship. So she can get closure. Zig: Closure? Caitlin: Proof that the relationship is really over. Even though she’s still likes you. A lot. Zig: We did date nearly a month and most of it was pretty fun. Maybe I should talk to Tori instead. Caitlin: Really? Zig: Yeah it’s the right thing to do. Caitlin: Thanks. The scene shifts to the drama room. Ms. Dawes: Today in your groups you will act a scene from any movie. Class: Ooooo. Ms. Dawes: Of course I have to approve it. Some kids: Awww. Ms. Dawes: Now in your groups I want you to compromise a scene. Lulu: Any ideas? Mani: Something that we can all agree on. Lulu: (sarcastic) Really? I didn’t think of that. Mani: Well maybe you should’ve. The scene shifts to the social studies room. Mr. Perino: Now for the rest of the class work on your project. Everyone start looking up facts. Camille grabs her notebook and walks over to Mr. Perino. Camille: Mr. Perino? Mr. Perino: Yes Camille? Camille: I got the part I wanted to reenact from the movie. Can I go and borrow some grade 10s? Mr. Perino: Sure but don’t take too long. Camille: Thank you. Camille walks out of the class room and the scene shifts to the drama room where Camille enters. Ms. Dawes: May I help you? Camille: I was wondering if I could borrow 3 of your students for my social studies project. Ms. Dawes: Okay. Camille looks around the class and her eyes lay on a group. She walks toward them. Camille: Hi I’m Camille and I was wondering if three of you would like to be in my project. Sammy Ann: What’s your project about? Camille: I need 3 people to act out a scene of history for my social studies class. Any volunteers? Everyone rose their hand. Camille: How about you (points to Max), you (points to Noah) and you (points to Lulu). Can I have your names? Max: I’m Max. Noah: Noah. Lulu: And I’m Lulu. Camille writes their names down. Camille: Okay I’ll probably come back here with a date and the script of when we can start. Well bye. Max, Noah, and Lulu: Bye. Camille walks out of the class room. The scene shifts to Caitlin sitting on the bench in front of Degrassi where Zig comes by her. Zig: Hey Caitlin sits up straight. Zig: Sorry I’m late. Caitlin: I thought you were standing me up. Zig slightly frowns. Caitlin: Oh was talking to Tori terrible. Zig: Uh not it was great. It’s great. Caitlin: So everything worked out. Tori got her like closure. Caitlin giggles. Zig: Sort of I guess some of the stuff you said made me realize that there was no good reason Tori and I broke up. I guess what I’m saying is- Caitlin: You guys got back together. Caitlin stands up. Zig: I hope your not mad. Caitlin: Mad? Why would I be mad? Zig: Well Tori kind of thinks your into me. Caitlin: She thinks I’m into you? That’s hilarious. Tori: Caitlin. Tori runs up to Zig and Caitlin. Tori: Can’t you believe how everything worked out. Caitlin: Nearly liked you planned it. Tori: Oh please as if I’m that smart. We’re going to have so much fun this year and it’s all thanks to you. Tori and Zig put there arm around each other and Lulu and Noah come up. Lulu: What’s taking you long? Caitlin: Talking to some friends. Mani comes up. Mani: Tori time to go to the mall. Noah: Mani? What are you doing here? Mani: Getting my cousin, Tori, to go to the mall. What about you two? Lulu: Getting my sister, Caitlin, to go home. Mani: Why does that name ring a bell? Tori: Don't worry Mani she’s the best person in the world. Lulu: What’d she do? Tori: Got Zig and me back together. Mani: Now I remember Caitlin is that girl that tackled you. Lulu: You tackled her? Tori: Don’t worry it was just a misunderstanding right? Caitlin: Yeah. Now here are my two questions. #What scene from a movie of tv show you want the Sophomores to act? #I don’t know probably because I feel like it I’m going to let YOU choose what characters are going to have the plots. Here are the characters left: *'Seniors (Grade 12) Blue' Keke Palmer '''as Tierra “T.T.” Vance - a natural short tempered leader who was in foster care and doesn’t trust any guy '''Tyler James Williams '''as Tony James “T.J.” Parker - a guy who tries to earn T.T’s trust and show that all guys are not bad Ariana Grande as Camille Moon - a shy girl that has some crazy ideas from times to times '''Avan Jogia '''as Luke Hemsworth - a guy that every girl wants to date and tries to find his birth parents '''- Juniors (Grade 11) Red Mitchel Musso '''as Francisco “Frankie” Jones - a bisexual party animal '''Kristin Herrera '''as Dianna Vasquez - a fierce lesbian who’s afraid to come out of the closet '''Shay Mitchell '''as Cassandra “Cass or Cassie” Bennett - an athlete that has drug abuse '''Taylor Lautner '''as Trevor Stevens - a guy that gets push hard on football by his dad *'''Sophomores (Grade 10) Purple Cymphonique Miller '''as Cymphonique Coleman - an out-going cheerleader with an amazing voice '''Samantha Boscarino '''as Samantha Bradley - she’s the one to start the Spirit Squad and who fights for what she wants Lulu Antariksa as Lulu Baskara - an amazing bass player with an alcoholic mom '''Noah Crawford '''as Noah Baxter - a nerd with a passion for music '''Max Schneider '''as Max Williams - a guy who’s obsessed with his looks and music; not related to Katie Brittany Williams '''Demi Lovato '''as Sammy Ann Jackson - Katie Brittany Williams’s sweet, shy secret lesbian girlfriend '''Selena Gomez '''as Katie Brittany Williams - Sammy Ann Jackson’s mean but only nice to her secret lesbian girlfriend; not related to Max Williams '''- Freshmen (Grade 9) Yellow Sarah Hyland '''as Jayden Brown - a cheerleader who would do anything for a friend '''Alex Steele '''as Tori Santamaria - a manipulative pageant girl who fights for what she wants '''Ricardo Hoyos '''as Zig Novak - a cute bad boy with a bad home-life '''Dianna Agron '''as Trixie Johnson - a gossipy anorexic '''Nikki Reed '''as Alexandra “Lexi” Brooke Ann Sophia Kignston - a bulimic cheerleader '''Brant Daugherty '''as Duncan Jones - a gay teenager with an abusive mom Zendaya Coleman as Caitlin Baskara - Lulu Baskara’s little sister who loves singing and dancing '''Jason Dolley '''as Rex McDowell - his father is the principal *'''Adults Amy Adams '''as Kristin Kignston - former actress in hollywood and moved because her daughter asked her to '''Chad Connell '''as Landon McDowell - '''current principal of degrassi and has son who attends the school Category:Blog posts